


【KK】カルマ23

by tzkcxy



Category: KKH - Fandom, KKL
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy
Summary: 全文请移步LOFTER
Kudos: 1





	【KK】カルマ23

长濑一边喝一边痛心疾首地给他们爆由加奈的黑料。又是上树掏鸟又是下河游泳，还扯着邻家小姑娘的羊角辫把人家推到坭坑里什么的……  
刚真的很想问他说的那个“由加奈”跟他们认识的那位优雅万分的小姐姐真的是同一个人么……  
三个男孩聊着天喝着酒，闹到大半夜就睡觉去了。  
长濑睡觉一向如同昏迷一般地震都震不醒，喝了酒更是鼾声震天，那边光一也觉得有点头晕，洗了把脸回头一看刚满脸通红地在自己被窝里拱拱蹭蹭，突然一阵劲头冲上头顶，他咽了咽口水关了灯回到刚身边。  
钻进被子里之后刚就立刻钻到他怀中，把自己滚烫的脸颊贴到光一胸口上磨蹭。他刚刚喝了小半罐啤酒，俨然已经是醉了的模样，光一被他磨得不行，悄悄伸手到他的睡衣中去了。  
\---------------------------------------  
“呜……”刚闷闷地发出了小声的呻吟，他抬起头来，眼神直愣愣的，泛着水色盯着光一猛瞧，仿佛完全不知道正在发生什么一般，懵懂又天真地看着他。  
心头猛地一跳，光一舔了舔嘴唇，钻进了被子里把他的睡衣掀到胸口，直接舔上了他胸前略有些婴儿肥的软肉。  
“啊……”刚立刻咬住手指，他虽然脑袋晕晕的，却仍然知道他们身边还睡着一个人呢。下午才被拒绝了一次，没想到晚上光一却这么大胆地拉着自己胡闹起来。  
光一冲着很快硬起来的小肉粒又吸又咬硬是要逼得他叫出来似的，他感觉到刚的手用力掐住了自己的肩膀，但还是直到把两颗果实都照顾得湿淋淋肿起来为止。  
“呼……好闷。”他钻出被子缓了口气，笑着亲了亲刚的鼻尖低声说，“别怕，长濑那家伙醒不了的。”  
刚埋怨地在他胸口上锤了一下哑着嗓子悄悄抱怨地嘟囔着：“前辈讨厌！”  
光一舒了口气，手滑到刚的屁股上捏了捏声音沙哑地低语道：“可惜今天什么都没有……就不做到底了。”  
“嗯……”刚不自在地扭了一下，又往光一怀里挨了挨。既然要胡闹，那就尽情地胡闹吧！他们两个出来快一个月还没亲热过呢，一旦开始就觉得有点停不下来了。  
他也伸手去摸，借着酒劲丝毫不害羞的隔着内裤慢慢地、一点点地勾勒着渐渐分明起来的形状。  
光一的呼吸近在咫尺，炙热的带了点酒气，刚难耐地舔舔嘴唇，凑近他想要接吻。光一将他一把按在怀里，手直接伸进内裤里在臀瓣上用力地揉着，力气很大动作却慢条斯理地色情至极，直揉得他跟自己贴在一起的部分也颤微微地硬起来了，才把手指悄悄滑向了臀缝轻轻地磨蹭。  
“呜……”刚极力忍耐着声音在光一锁骨附近来回啃咬，手也伸到光一内裤里直接去摸他。性器已经硬的发烫，他有些生涩地套弄爱抚着，又难受似的把自己的内裤整个脱下来塞到一旁，也方便了光一照顾他的动作了。  
光一抬手把刚的腿拉起来架在自己腿边让他跨在自己身上，低声凑到他耳边说：“前面交给你照顾了哦Tsuyo。”  
“嗯……哈啊~别……有点痛……”  
后面被冷不防塞进去一节手指，刚有些难受地扭了扭身子，饱含着水汽的眼睛可怜兮兮的望向光一：“难受……”  
确实是干涩无比几乎没有办法活动，光一也有些后悔自己的鲁莽，尽量轻柔地抽出指尖，然后回到前面爱抚着他勃起的分身，跟自己的贴在一起握住上下揉搓着抚弄。  
“刚也不小了哦。”  
光一含着笑亲吻着他的额头低声说。  
“呜……前辈讨……讨厌啊说这种……嗯~~”刚羞得满脸通红，抵不住源源不断的快感自前段扩散开来，整个腰腹都麻酥酥的舒服，他随着光一手上的动作轻轻地挺着腰配合他。  
残余的一点清醒的意识提醒着他旁边还有人不可以发出声音，但是酥麻愉悦惊颤着心脏让他根本无法抵挡，喉咙里发出颤巍巍的响声，他紧紧地咬着嘴唇，把自己深深地埋进光一怀里。  
跨在他腿上的动作让刚的下身毫无防备地大大打开，光一用手指磨蹭着刚圆滑的前端沾湿了黏润的蜜露，然后又回到后面，轻轻按摩着紧闭的穴口，肌肉颤微微地放松了，指尖很轻松地进入了一点点，刚漏出一声甜腻的惊喘，随后又呜咽着更深地埋进了自己怀中。  
太可爱了……  
怀里的男孩像是小兔子似的颤抖着在自己胸前磨蹭，光一没有进入太多，只摸到有些微微拐弯的地方，指尖一勾他就剧烈地一颤，抬起头来双眉紧锁求饶地看着自己。  
知道是找对地方了，光一低声交代着：“前面……”  
刚费力地抽出手臂，颤抖着包裹住两人抵在一起的地方，他的腿被架在光一的手臂上高高抬起拉扯的有些痛，但很快他就顾不得了。  
光一正用手指快速敲打着性感带，隔着柔软的肠壁抵住敏感的腺体一阵揉搓，顿时麻痒如同海浪般瞬间席卷而来，快感自腰间炸开，刚立刻绷紧了肌肉用力摇着头，挣扎着想要逃开光一的手指。他摸到自己流出了相当多的东西，手掌上已经是湿漉漉的一片。为了不发出声音他立刻抬起头来用力吻住了光一的嘴唇。  
毫无章法的热烈的吻让两个人都觉得越来越热，舌头相互缠绕着拉扯你来我往像是交欢一般在两人唇间进出，光一加进了第二根手指，依旧瞄准了最敏感的地方时而对着中心敲打时而大范围地揉捻，刚很快就绷紧了身体剧烈地激灵了一下，后面的肌肉收缩着紧紧地夹住了光一的手指，然后整个人瘫软下来闭着眼睛无力地喘息。  
光一也不再继续了，他轻轻抽出手指，又垂头在刚的鼻尖亲了一下。  
刚这个时候酒倒是醒了大半，只是身上疲惫的很，有些无力地睁开眼睛，手上摸到一片湿润，立刻有些嫌弃地撅起嘴巴爬起来想要找纸巾擦干净。  
光一从枕头旁边拿过一包湿巾交给他，笑着刮刮他的鼻子低声问：“你自己的东西自己都嫌弃啊？”  
“……哼。”刚闹着别扭不说话，只顾着把手上还有身下清理干净之后才意识到，光一好像还没有解决。  
于是借着脑袋还不太清楚，他一下子钻进了被子里。  
“诶？Tsuyo……嗯~~…”  
被小小的手掌包握着，前端触碰到了柔软又湿润的什么地方，然后就被包裹住了。酥麻裹挟着尖锐的快感直冲头顶，光一立刻死死咬住嘴唇忍着声音，伸手下去轻轻地搭在刚的肩膀上。  
小嘴巴只能包裹很有限的一小部分，剩下的就靠手来照顾了。舌尖在凹陷的铃口舔舔，顺着弧度滑到下面一点的冠状沟来回拨撩，味道并不怎么令人愉快，但是他能够感觉到光一正紧绷着身体，于是更加卖力地用嘴巴包裹着他，吸起两颊让他能够在紧绷着的口腔肌肉中前进地更多些。手掌在下面拖着囊袋轻轻摇晃着，指尖勾勒着皮肤的褶皱，还顽皮地一路摸到了后面紧缩着的地方轻轻勾动。  
“嗯……！”光一紧绷着身体心跳越来越快，他稍微掀开了一点被子想让刚透透气，泄出来的却是极度淫靡的味道，心跳更是快了几分，紧绷的快慰在腰后不断盘旋聚集，他揉着刚脑袋的手微微用力，将他向自己压了下去。  
突然，长濑的鼾声很突兀地停止了，刚吓了一跳喉咙一紧，谁想光一竟然在这个时候射了出来，他连忙将性器吐出，剩下的全部喷在了脸上……  
光一也吓坏了，但随即鼾声继续，长濑嘟囔着什么翻了个身从仰面朝天变成了背冲他们，他这才松了口气，连忙掀开被子把刚扶起来，半拖半抱地带着他悄悄去了房间里的洗手间。  
打开灯之后眯着眼睛适应了一会儿光亮，刚趴到洗手台那边呸呸呸地吐了好几口，嘴巴里依旧残留着奇怪的味道，他委屈地撅着嘴转向光一：“扣酱讨厌！竟然射在我嘴里了……”  
光一紧盯着刚的脸咽了口口水觉得自己又有点不太好了。他鼻尖还有颊边还残留着一些，连忙转开目光帮他抹掉然后去洗了手，又拿凉水洗了脸，这才觉得稍稍好了一些。  
刚脑袋晕晕的站不太稳，这时候抱着光一的腰贴在他身上闭着眼睛昏昏欲睡。  
光一拧了毛巾帮他简单擦了擦身子，然后整理好睡衣将他抱回床上，又起身去开了窗子，温暖的夜风吹进来，他松了口气。这样的话明天早起大概就不会闻到奇怪的味道了吧……  
回到被窝躺好，刚立刻钻过去躺上了他的手臂，然后舒舒服服地蹭了两下小声说了晚安。  
“晚安Tsuyo。”光一帮他掖好被角，亲了亲额头并且松了口气。  
这样也太刺激了……一次就够了，以后还是别再来了……

\-------------------------------------------------

第二天醒来，腰又酸头又疼， 刚抱着光一磨蹭了半天哼哼唧唧不想起床。  
光一好哄歹哄又是亲又是揉的安抚了半天，帮他穿好衣服去洗漱，回来之后长濑还是趴着睡的正香。  
两个人叫了半天没能把他喊起来，这时候实在太迟了，老师那边也派了由加奈过来喊人。  
一间屋里那个阵势她就明白了，叹了口气进去跪坐在长濑脑袋旁边，伸手拉住他的耳朵很温柔地轻声说：“呐智也，给你五秒钟。”  
于是刚和光一眼睁睁的看着奇迹发生了，长濑哼哼唧唧地活动了两下，眯着眼睛看到由加奈在自己身边之后一下子扑过去抱着她的腰哭起来：“呜呜呜由伊酱你不要我了……！！”  
两人嘴角抽搐：这人是酒还没醒么……  
由加奈脸上也僵硬了，她慢慢转向光一问：“他喝酒了？”  
“……嗯。”光一无奈地点点头，“失恋了。”  
刚很清楚地看到了由加奈抽搐的嘴角。  
“你们先出去吧……跟老师说早餐我们自己解决。”她叹了口气对光一跟刚两个人摆了摆手。  
“好。”光一二话不说拉着刚就出了门。  
眼看着两个人把门关好，由加奈低头看了看还抱着自己不撒手的某只大型犬伸手拍拍他的脑袋：“好了，还想跟我装到什么时候？”

吃完早餐正准备出发去比赛的地方，长濑跟由加奈顺利归队。  
刚拽拽光一的手指小声说：“你觉不觉得Babe好像容光焕发中了乐透一样……”  
光一瞥了一眼长濑那一脸傻笑摇了摇头：“他俩的事情咱们别管就好。”  
当然，中间休息的时候刚还是忍不住凑过去打听了，长濑傻呵呵地挠着头说：“嘿嘿~由伊酱说上了大学之后就跟我在一起~”  
另一边由加奈很淡定地对被派过来打探消息的光一说：“先给他点盼头，省的比赛发挥失常。”  
光一对面前的这位姑娘深表同情。至于长濑？算了吧……  
总之在一片混乱之中，比赛开始了。


End file.
